


Puppy Love

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's wearing a ridiculous mistletoe hat and following Rodney around Atlantis.  Rodney's just trying to get some work done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlettuce (Claire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/gifts).



It's not that Rodney was unaware of his surroundings. He was fully cognizant of the holiday shenanigans taking place all over Atlantis. He even planned on joining in as soon as possible - far be it for Rodney to deny himself cookies and candy and presents. He might even steal John's ridiculous mistletoe hat and see what would come of it.

But first he had to get his city in tip top shape. Some people (John) seemed to think they could just plug in the ZPMs, fly back to Pegasus and then let Atlantis take care of herself, but it wasn't as easy as all that.

Well, yes it was, but Rodney didn't want to _miss_ any of it. Zelenka might take all of the credit for some amazing discovery Atlantis could uncover now that she was fully operational - Rodney certainly would - and he couldn't stand the thought of Zelenka doing it first. Rodney just had to outlast the crafty Czech and then he could put on the ugly sweater Jeannie had sent him, swipe John's hat, and make merry to his heart's content.

So no, it wasn't that Rodney was oblivious to his surroundings, he just had his priorities straight. Right now, only people and things that could help or harm him merited some of his not-inconsiderable attention span. Everything else was merely distraction - a temptation to incomplete work and flawed data.

For instance, Radek in the lab was worth noticing, because sometimes the other man could be mildly helpful. Kavanagh in the lab was worth noticing, because all threats to Rodney's safety and well-being were.

John being in the lab shouldn't have been on his radar at all, unless Rodney had specifically called on him for light switch duty. He certainly wasn't a threat: it was his job to keep Rodney safe after all. And he definitely wasn't helpful with all the moving and the touching and the _leaning_. The man was a nuisance - a damn distracting one at that.

"Colonel," Rodney barked when John slunk into his lab yet again and planted one hip against Rodney's work table, "is there a reason you're following me all over Atlantis like a puppy?"

"Láska nemocné štěně," Radek muttered none too quietly

"Love sick puppy?" Rodney translated, "Sick maybe, but ...." Rodney trailed off, completely losing his train of thought as he watched Sheppard flush pink under his mistletoe hat and glare at Zelenka.

Oh, well that was... That was awesome really. It was about time someone with both brains and good looks made the smart choice - namely him. Except, now was really not such a good time, Rodney couldn't leave before Zelenka and... Oh, who was he kidding. Not even Dr. Rodney McKay, PhD, PhD was going to turn down sex with Colonel John Sheppard in favor of science. Besides, as the head of the science team he could claim credit for whatever he wanted, Zelenka's scheming be damned.

Rodney shut down his computer and rounded his desk. "Colonel Sheppard - John - I'll give you ten seconds to get out of here or..."

"Or what, Rodney," John interrupted, careless smirk doing nothing to draw attention away from the stiff line of his shoulders.

"Or I'm going to assume that hat is for me and you are about to get the best kiss of your life. Ten.... nine..."

John's eyes widened at Rodney's words and he stepped forward, arms straight ahead of him as if to hold back the countdown. "Rodney, now listen."

"Done listening, Colonel. Seven... six...."

John looked really panicked now. "We're in the middle of your lab, Rodney. Zelenka is watching. This is ridiculous."

Rodney noted with a smirk that John wasn't objecting to the kissing itself though. "Three... two..."

"Fine!" John shouted. Rodney wasn't sure if he meant fine he'd leave or if he was agreeing to the kissing, but it hardly mattered anymore. Rodney was committed. Taking two long strides across the room he wrapped his hands around John's biceps and tugged until their lips crashed together.

It lacked the finesse Rodney might have hoped for in a first kiss, with John off balance and unprepared, but John opened to him without hesitation and then melted against Rodney, and that was hot as hell.

John whined and tried to follow when Rodney pulled back. "Good puppy," Rodney whispered, leaning back in for another kiss. "That hat and all this…" Rodney swept a hand down to indicate the full distracting hotness of John Sheppard "It was all to get my attention?"

John smiled against his lips and said, "Rodney, you play a hell of a game of hard to get. If we can leave in the next ten seconds, I'll tell you my Plan B."

"Yeah?" Rodney asked, curious, "Did it involve more mistletoe themed clothing and stalking?"

"No, it involved a giant bow. Although strategically placed mistletoe would be a great addition. And I wasn't stalking you," John protested.

Rodney laughed and kissed him again, just because he could. "Yeah right. You were just hoping if you followed me home and wagged your tail enough I'd keep you."

John wiggled his hips as if twitching a tail and asked, "Would that work?"

"Let's find out," Rodney said with a last lingering kiss. "You," he barked at Radek, "get the hell out of here and do some celebrating. That's an order."

Then he walked out the door, John right at his heels.


End file.
